Kingdom Catastrophe
by Pvnky
Summary: When the Empire of Fiore falls, and King Zeref declares war against Lucy's kingdom. Which Side will Natsu's kingdom take? Who will be loyal, and who will not? (I suck at summary, give a read if ya want) Rated M for Language and possible Lemons. Nalu with Zervis


**IM TRYING TO FINISH FANFICTIONS BUT IM LIKE PUTTING THEM OFF BC I GOT N S**

 **So some of the lore will be ignoring the siblings rule so here is what the siblings are, and family.**

 **Erza - Betrothed to Jellal, Lives with her mother Eileen, who is very ill.**

 **Natsu - Zeref's Brother.**

 **Zeref - Natsu's Brother.**

 **Lucy - Mother and father deceased. Queen rules, Aka sister Mavis, brother Laxus, Prince.**

 **Strauss Siblings**

 **Levy - Wendy**

 **Orga - Cheria**

 **(Will add on later)**

* * *

The Empire of Fiore. A United state.

A world, a country, a place where magic lives. A human, can be gifted, or born with a power.

Powers, like none other. Each power hold a separate kingdom.

First, there is the Kingdom of the shapers. They have a power like none other, that being said for each individual kingdom. The shapers can change their bodies, their shape. Into animal, other humans. Non-humans.. Anything. Their leader, Elfman Strauss lives and rules with an Iron fist, a rule where you needed to be strong to survive. He's the King, and his sister Lisanna Strauss is the kinder version of him, but upholds each rule they give.

Elfman is a bulky man. Strong and buff. White hair, constantly wears a cape and a melodeon his elder sister gave him, Mira. He can transform his body, while most can only shift a certain part of their body, both Strauss siblings can change their entire being. Elfman always kept his arm transformed, no matter the situation.

As for a Lisanna Strauss, a goddess of a woman, who has short white hair and crystal blue eyes. Lisanna had her body naturally born with lion like ears and a tail, along with sharp finger nails. When she is angry, her crystal eyes turned a blazing red and her body would shift complete into a lioness. Large, but elegant.

As for their Elder sister Mira, or Mirajane, she lives in the Dark, or Underworld Kingdom.

Having Satan Soul for her magic corrupted her, made her turn her back on her beloved siblings to serve the Kingdoms King. Mira has long, wavy platinum hair, and crystal blue eyes just like her youngest sibling. The eldest sibling would always have herself wear a leotard, that exposed most of her cleavage, a belt buckled around her slim waist. A choker clasped around her throat, and a cape dangled off, boots that came up to her thighs and in a white to blue manor.

She lived there as a personal bodyguard for The King, King Zeref.

A brutal man, with black tamed hair, and a black cloak he seemed to never take off. No one could describe him. No one has ever seen him except his family and Mirajane, and Erza Scarlet, his other personal guard.

A woman with bright scarlet hair, and immense magic power, always wearing golden armor. She has Hazel eyes and is a tell, well built figure. She lives happily, with her mother down in the Underworld Kingdom, along with her betrothed Jellal Fernandes.

As for Zeref, his parents are gone, dead. His brother rules the dragon Kingdom, or the Dragon _Slayer_ Kingdom. Where every person living there, or almost every, has a elemental power to slay a Dragon. Attacks labeled after dragons. Specialty. Though not all dragon slayers live in the Dragon Kingdom.

Natsu Dragneel rules the Dragon Kingdom, Natsu being King Zeref's Brother. He's strong, the only slayer with the element Fire. Ironic? He has spiky pink hair, forest green eyes. Well built and tall. He wears a black sleeveless top, that goes all the way up to the top of his neck. Scaled like tattoos wrapped around his body, with a gold waist band and white baggy pants that ended at his boots, which ended at mid calf.

His partner in crime, The runner up to the throne, Prince Gajeel Redfox, is his best friend, and his Rival. But no, Gajeel is not his son. Gajeel is a tall man, well built aswell. Scary. He has long ebony colored hair, and red piercing eyes. His face is pierced, everywhere. He wears no armor, his chest constantly bare. A metal collar around his neck, with three large chain loops coming from the collar. Gold, wide, belt wrapped around his torso, with white baggy pants, and the same boots as Natsu. He controls the slaying element of Metal.

As said before, the Kingdom is not all Dragon slayers. Gajeel, has a girlfriend. The Kingdom's well respected Historian, and one of King Natsu's guards. She has a one of a kind power that didn't necessarily belong to a specific kingdom. She was a solid script mage. She's powerful beyond compare, and her name is Levy McGarden. A small, petite girl. Periwinkle colored hair. Hazel colored eyes. She tiny, but always wears a maroon colored vest, with white pants and black boots. A black bow to hold back her mess of a hair.

There is also the water and Ice kingdom, held by King Gray, he has ice mold magic, and demon slaying magic. He's one of a kind. He has raven colored hair and eyes. He always is shirtless and wears black pants with metal colored boots. He's got a chilly attitude. There isn't much to my knowledge about him and his kingdom.

There are also smaller kingdoms, such as the Plant kingdom, Poison kingdom, God slaying Kingdom and so on.

That leaves the Light, and Celestial kingdom. My kingdom.

I, am Lucy Heartfilia. Princess of the light Kingdom. The one that rules, and has the final say in each Kingdom. I rule the Entire Empire. Well... Sorta.

I am a celestial mage, My mother Layla was one as well, handing down 7 celestial Keys, and three I found on my own, the last two of the twelve that exist is with my Student Mage Yukino, a gorgeous woman.

She has a Dragon slayer partner who lives in the Slayer kingdom, and they often visit each other. I am close up and familiar with the Dragon Kingdom, but unfortunately, the King refuses to meet me, even when I demand his presence. But I refuse to declare war, it wouldn't be wise for just some stubborn brat of a king. Plus, it isn't my decision to declare war. I am only the second Princess.

Technically I would be first Princess, since my Sister Mavis is the Queen. She has illumination magic, and is quite strong for her petite size. She always wears a light dress that matches her mood, it changes colors. She has long blonde hair that reaches her feet. She's my hero. I love her dearly. She has an illness where she stopped aging of the age of 13. She's the one who has final say in everything. But she comes to the best sibling ever for help.

I have a brother named Laxus, naturally he should become king but he refuses, so he stays Prince and has more freedom. Laxus is a tall built man, he has Dragon slaying magic, and his element is lightning. He's always super protective over me and I care for him so much as does Mavis.

We all have the same mother. Layla. Our mother was set to marry a man who tried to kill her, two years into their marriage so, naturally he was executed. But before he died they had a daughter named Mavis. I never knew that man's name, and neither did Mavis.

Mom then married a man named Ivan, who was an abuser, and forced my mother to keep quiet for the longest time, six years to be exact. They had Laxus the third year of their marriage. Ivan's whereabouts are unknown, and Laxus still tries to find him. His grand father Makarov, a sweet old man, lives in the dragon Kingdom.

Then came my father, who was the perfect match for my mom. He loved her so. Two years into the marriage and I was born. Jude was his name, my father. He showered each of us with gifts. We loved him so. But mom soon fell ill, and died when I was twelve, Laxus was seventeen and Mavis twenty one.

It's been awhile since then, seven years since then. My father died a year after my mom had and that's when Mavis took the throne. I'm now nineteen. Mavis is now twenty-eight, and Laxus is now twenty-four.

I couldn't be happier now, and I live a decent life. Though now that I am over the age of eighteen I'll most likely be courted now, and I already have been. By several guys.

One of them turned out to be a celestial spirit trapped in the human world, I found him right when I turned Eighteen, 16 months ago. I've been courted again and agian but no one holds my interest.

One person does though.

He rules the Dragon Kingdom, and is supposedly a hot headed maniac.

Natsu Dragneel holds my interest.

I've been courted with Lords and dukes and them only. It'll be soon when they start to try Prince's and King's. I do know that Mavis and my friend Cana is after this. Cana is the kingdom's chef and Laxus' girlfriend.

I know Gray of the ice kingdom has fancied me for a while, but I know a shifting mermaid who has interest in him.

Zeref is a big no no, My sister has fancied him. I don't understand why.

Even though Gajeel has Levy my sister could still try him.

There's Elfman, thought I don't even want to think about it.

Some lords like Lord Sting, and Lord Rufus.

Maybe They'll try Prince Lyon, Gray's brother.

Though none of them hold my interest.

Only...

"Natsu Dragneel..." I breathe out, feeling his name on my tongue. I furrow my brows. I don't understand why he ignores me so. He's just a stubborn brat.

I do suppose Prince Cobra of poison kingdom could be an option as well.

Maybe Lord Rogue? But Mavis knows Yukino is dating him.

I let out a large sigh as a rest my head on the railing of my large balcony.

"Something wrong Lucy?" a voice calls. I smile.

"No, nothing's the matter Mavis." I call back. I turn around to face my dear sister.

"Lucy I have some stressful, and heartbreaking news." Mavis says sternly. I worry. "But we will speak at dinner while Laxus is present as well. As of right now I believe he's getting drunk with Cana." Mavis smirked.

"That guys..." I sighed out, shaking my head. We laugh with each other for a brief second until that happiness is ripped away.

"Queen Mavis, Princess Lucy!" A guard calls out as he burst through my door. "It's an Emergency! Lady Erza-" I stop the guard as I run past him. I run to the throne room and there stand Erza Scarlet.

"Erza!" I cheer as I run down the stairs. I rush up to hug the woman, who is in tight black pants, and a blouse.

"Hello Princess Lucy." Erza spoke calmly. "How are you doing?"

I scoff. "Quit the formalities. I'm doing fine." I say as our embrace ends. "What about you?" Erza frowns.

"Unfortunately I'm here on terms of... of..." Erza trails off as she breaking on the inside to tell me why she is here. "On terms of betrothal." I tilt my head sideways.

"For whom?" I ask.

"King Zeref wishes to be married to Queen Mavis to unite the Dark and Light kingdoms." she says.

"Hey why would this be a bad thing?" I asked.

Erza whispers. "Because he wishes to kill Mavis once they are married. I am loyal to Zeref and he is a friend but I love you and your family as well. I cannot have someone I care about kill someone else I care about." Erza states. I frown, Mavis likes Zeref, how heart broken would she be to hear this.

"I've known that he would try that." Mavis' voice emerges. "I do know he fancies me though." She has a glint in her eye. "Though for now, I decline his betrothal."

"I feared that as well." Erza shakily spoke. "Because if you decline the betrothal he will declare war, with allies such as the Dragon Kingdom, Poison kingdom, and a pending request on the shapers, as well as a pending request from the Water and Ice Kingdom."

Mavis' brows furrowed and her eyes shot wide. "Mavis.. Sister... Please don't be burdened by this. You know that most other kingdoms and people will come to our aid. If he is to kill you while you marry, you could never see it coming." I tried to coax her not to marry. Being killed by the one she is married with, is brutal, as well as he would take the throne after. With a war, we fight for a throne. It is not sneakily taken away.

"I still refuse his proposal." Mavis speaks with a charging tone. "Lady Koki!" Mavis yells. "Send out letters to every kingdom asking us to unite with us for the upcoming war Zeref is about to declare!" Lady Koki then rushes off with a speak like no other.

"Lucy..." Erza says. "I know you fancy Natsu, and I am sorry his kingdom is siding with Zeref, though it is quite natural since they are brothers." Erza says. "I do know that Lord Sting and Lord Rogue will be siding and joining your kingdom for the war. Rogue has convinced his brother to leave so they do not have to fight Lady Yukino." I smile.

"That is good news. I'm glad, Sting is always super funny and he's a strong warrior. Though I doubt King Natsu and Prince Gajeel are happy about it. I wonder what Levy will do? My poor sweet fellow bookworm..." Levy and I often meet when I go with Yukino to the Dragon Kingdom. I've met Gajeel, scary dude.

"I assume she will side with King Zeref." but against the odds, the door has burst open and came through Levy, with a small petite girl I recognize as the Medic of the Dragon Kingdom, Wendy.

"Princess Lu!" Levy comes in. She screams at me and hugs me with all her might.

"I believe on the contrary Lady Erza." I smirk at her. Erza smirked back.

"Gajeel keeps being rude and goes on about how I have to serve King Zeref but I refuse! So I stole Levy and came here!" Levy cries. I pat the bluenette on the back.

"Unfortunately, I'll be siding with Lord Zeref. Though I do wish he would reveal his intentions to me, I know he's doing the wrong things for the right reasons." Erza stats. Levy turns back and glares at Erza.

"Oh really? Well I-"

"Levy!" I yell. "No political arguments right now." I say.

After the arrangement, Erza goes home, and Mavis and I have maids prepare bedrooms for Wendy and Levy for the time being. They join us for dinner. Now that everyone, including Laxus who we informed about the war was there.

"Ahem, now that Laxus is here, plus onlookers, I will say what news I was brought." Mavis stands up. "Natsu Dragneel wishes for Lucy to be his concubine." I could see how that was bad news. Does he see that lowly of me to make me his concubine? Are you kidding me?! I'm higher up then that twat!

(A/n: Concubine is essentially a mistress.)

"I refuse!" I immediately shout. "I will either be his wife or nothing at all, never shall I be a slut for a king lesser then me!" I growl out. "What nerves does that moron even have! If anything he would be _my_ concubine!" I yell furiously. Laxus laughs at me hysterically.

"That's hilarious! Make him your concubine Lucy!" He yells.

"I was joking you idiot!" I grit out.

"Anyhow, he said if you refuse he will rebel against in the next war, now I know why he sent that part, I was slightly confused about it." Mavis spoke finally.

"Write him back and tell exactly what I said!" I grunt. Soon, the lady standing next to Mavis rushed off and wrote a letter, came back in a matter on minutes with a letter, and Mavis sent it to him with no problem whats so ever.

I could tell Mavis and I were finished with our loves lives.

But receiving those letters back from neighboring kingdoms,

Tomorrow will be one hell of a day.

* * *

It turns out I was right.

Zeref's declaration of war was sent out last night, and most heard in the morning. Maids busted into my room and dressed me up in my finest clothing. The skirt was a baby blue color, and with a design that traveled around the waist line and up around my torso, where the gown was a pale skin color to match my skin, as to make it look like the flower design was the only thing covering me. My hair was put up into two side pigtails, the back of my hair stayed down, and my face was slapped with makeup. I had white silk gloves on my arms and I wore white heels.

I looked like a real Princess, though I never wanted to be.

Apparently Mavis received a ton of letters overnight about who declined and who accepted, some of which were still pending. Though the Dragon Kingdom never sent a letter back.

I walked outside my room in my gown, complemented by each passing being. Levy and Wendy sat inside the dining hall, eating the food Cana had prepared for us today, I decided to skip breakfast though. I run into Mavis' study, there she is pacing back and forth, brow sweating, though she looks so pretty.

She wears the light colors like I do, she wears a baby pink mermaid gown made out of silk, with white gloves. Her hair is up in a tight bun, and she wears these clip in things on her head, in place of her ears.

"Mavis?" I finally manage to say. She looks up at me with a worried look. "Since you are the Queen, shouldn't you be in battle gear?" I ask, she shakes her head.

"We were asked to broadcast on a Lacrima, I will say a few words which in mandatory. You and Laxus do not have to if you wish. We will be presenting our acceptance of the war since we have not publically announced we agree. Though the agree was reluctant and forced." She sighs, followed by my own sigh.

Laxus then comes through the door, and I can tell he is uncomfortable in his outfit.

He wears a powdered yellow coat with a white shirt underneath, and white pants. A tie around his neck. I giggled at him, and he glares.

"Mavis, they broadcast." Laxus says. She breaths heavily and runs up to Laxus, and starts to walk next to him as they exit, I catch up to them.

Mavis walks in the middle, I'm to the right of her, Laxus to the left. It hurts to see our Empire go to war. A civil war. Zeref confuses me, and yet he is a mysterious man. I can't imagine what makes him so scary.

We reach the throne room, and We all take a seat in our chosen chairs. A stranger, comes up to us and places a floating Lacrima so we can broadcast our message across fiore.

"The Empire Of Fiore." Mavis starts by standing up. "I am saddened to see that our Empire is going to war with each other. We were meant to coexist with each other in harmony. That was my Great, Great Grandmother's wish, Anna Heartfilia, when she created this Empire. I am saddened to see her dream fall down and crack into pieces. I will allow King of the Underworld Zeref to withdraw his declaration, but if I do not receive his withdraw, I am saddened to say that our Empire shall go to war." Mavis states. I can tell, I can tell she is trying not to cry, and it _saddens_ me to see her struggle so. Once she sits down, I stand up.

"As Queen Mavis said." I begin, my legs are shaking. "I am saddened to see such a great Empire fall, and crumble because of a silly declaration. I wish for us to get along, to exist in harmony. But if King Zeref wishes to declare war, so be it. I will not stand back and watch." I stop shaking as my brow point and I start to shout slightly. "I will defend my home if this war is to approach, and I will not hold back." I can feel a glint in my eyes, my eyes flash yellow. I realize my anger is seething and my power starts to flood out of my body, choking anyone with a low magic power near by. I calm myself down as I sit.

"That is all." Mavis declared as she turns the Lacrima off. She looks at me angrily. "You might've just made Zeref angrier, you realize that right?!" She yells at me.

"I do, but I'm aloud to voice my opinion!" I counter. Mavis marches up to me, and raises her hand, but before she can swing it at me, Lady Koki comes in.

"Queen Mavis!" Koki yells. "More letters have arrived!" Us three siblings rush to the study to see who has declined and accepted.

The people who have declined, Demon Slayers, Plant and Fairy, Shapers, Non-Magical.

People who have united, Poison, Time, Ice and Water, God Slayers.

I sift through the letters and cannot find the Dragon slayer letter, even though it is mandatory to answer back. Whichever side they choose, I feel will be the winning team. An even amount of Kingdoms against each other.

Please choose the light.

Please choose Celestial.

Natsu, Please choose me.

* * *

 **list of kingdoms and their leaders**

 **Shapers - Lisanna, Elfman - z**

 **Dark/Underworld - Zeref, Mard Geer - z**

 **Dragon (Slayer) - Natsu, Gajeel - u**

 **Ice and Water - Gray, Lyon - m**

 **Light and Celestial -** **Mavis, Laxus, Lucy - m**

 **Poison - Cobra - m**

 **Plant and Fairy - Evergreen - z**

 **God slayer - Orga and Cheria (Siblings)**

 **Demon Slayer - Oc - z**

 **Time - Ultear - m**

 **Non-Magical. - Oc - z**


End file.
